minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Endarkness
Endarkness is a person abducted by Nidarc to reign after his death. Endarkness came from the words 'end', 'dark' and 'darkness'. Endarkness is a mystery person. At the same time that he was abducted by Nidarc, Rodger vanished, which is a mystery since none of Rodger's features were with Endarkness except his mysteriousness, his being secretive and his being hideous. Perhaps, he might be Rodger; Nidarc was a twin of Notch, so the Endermen may have abducted the first king and taught the first king to abduct every person in the world, one by one; king by king. He would have abducted one, then the abducted would abduct one, and so on and so forth. Endarkness is so far the most powerful Enderking, since he can make his crown explode without damage to Endarkness, Endstone, Obsidian and Bedrock, plus healing Endermen and other Ender beings. Since no Enderkings die of age and die because of a slayer or an Ender betrayer, he may be the longest reigning Enderking of all time. Perhaps when Enderkings find out that they are already dying, they ask the Endermen to abduct another Enderking. Events During His Reign (involves him) #He destroyed a whole house in an NPC village. #He made his crown explode near Steve's house, destroying the house and making a few gravel on his house fall. #He cracked the Desert into two halves and made water separate them. #He cracked the Jungle into three halves and threw them to different parts of the world. #He caused a huge Ender Acid hole in the Plains just because of his punch on the ground. #He made a mass destruction with his best Enderknights to rescue an Enderman that was taken by Steve. #He was rewarded with an Ender Staff and Ender Cloak after Nidarc found his extreme toughness. Perhaps he even killed 1,337 clones of the strong Steve when they attacked him. (get it? 1,337?) #He made a cloud purple with his Ender Staff and cause storms in wherever the purple cloud would go to, perhaps a whole biome and not a simple block. This purple cloud would emit Ender Acid rain and Ender Thunder or black thunder would hit the biome. #He made a trap for Steve. Each day. he would fill his chest with Eyes of Ender, and Steve would suffocate after trying to get it. Steve did this 1,337 times. (get it again? 1,337?) #He killed the greatest king of the Overworld. #He killed the greatest knights of the Overworld, plus the rest of the knights and all the swordfighters. #He was awarded with the powerful Ender Sword after Nidarc found that he had killed the best of the Overworld. #He killed a billion of the Steve's tougher clones, and the remaining one fell into the Ender Acid hole because of his craziness and died. #After Nidarc found that he had killed a billion, he was awarded the Ender Bow. #He used the Ender Bow to shoot 75 tougher clones of NOTCH, 25 at one time, meaning he had unlocked 2 features; the purple arrow that shot only one arrow, and the black arrow which shot 25 arrows. #After Nidarc figured out that he had killed 75 tough clones of Notch, he was awarded the Ender Whip. #He lashed Steve and Notch at a time, meaning he had unlocked another feature; the Singular whip which was only one whip, and the Plural whip, which had more than one whip and were controlled by Endarkness's will. #Steve died because of his whip, but Notch noclipped through the whip and flew back to the Aether before the Voice could corrupt it. #He was given the Ender Spear by Nidarc. #He suddenly split the Ender Spear into 2 parts when he threw it; one half that turned into a whole, and another that turned into a whole. 2 clones of Steve were killed by the two spears; the spears returned to only one Ender Spear and returned to his hand. #All of a sudden, the 4 weapons turned into an Ender Cross, which was a cross made of Obsidian but with an Ender Eye center and Ender Pearls at the edges. #Nidarc died but at the same time, he unleashed the Ender Sword and killed Steve clones. He was able to return this sword to the cross, since the Ender Cross would rather transform into any of the 4 weapons. #All the 4 weapons were unleashed by him himself, without training. #He discovers the Ender Shield after rescuing an Enderman from getting hit by an arrow. How he released the 4 5 weapons of the Ender Cross Sword He was almost killed by Steve with a bow, but a noisy Enderman was almost killed either, but Endarkness would get his Ender Cross and swiftly turned it into the unexpected Ender Sword. Because of that, the arrow turned back to Steve and killed Steve. Perhaps the clones remained. Bow He was trying to rescue one of Steve's smaller ones that was a good influence (perhaps he asked Endarkness not to kill him and it was rare so he layed down his Ender Sword and turned it back to his Ender Cross) from the rest of Steve's clones that discovered they teamed up with Endarkness when the Bow came out. His mortal enemy saw this Bow come out and immediately reported it to Jeb. (This mortal enemy was Steve) Whip He finds out that an Enderman was kidnapped by Steve, and before this Enderman could be killed by one of Steve's clones, he lashed him, knotted the whip around his neck and threw the clone towards him. Spear He finds out that an Enderman was turned into a clone of Steve (unexpectedly) by Steve (revived is a story-version of respawning) himself with Jeb, and that Enderman asked Endarkness to kill him. Perhaps he didn't want to, but he victimized another Enderman, and before the Enderman clone of Steve could kill his friend, he threw his Ender Sword that turned into an Ender Spear in midair, and hit the Enderman clone directly in the chest. The Enderman clone of Steve's son saw this and ALMOST forever betrayed Endarkness until an Enderman taught him how he would forgive Endarkness. Shield (unexpected) They went to a boat that brought Endermen to Steve's island. Steve's clones got their bows ready in their trap. Endarkness came out with the rest of the Enderknights, and an Enderknight was distracted by the sound of the bows. He was almost hit when Endarkness, in an attempt to release the Ender Sword, released the Ender Shield. He never expected this, and perhaps he was the first Enderking to release this shield from the Ender Cross, in the history of the cross and the End itself. This Enderknight and Endarkness were able to get in the boat without getting hit. Category:Mobs Category:Entities